Why Or Why Not?
by grettama
Summary: Ciel selalu menunggu. Ia sepenuhnya yakin saat dimana Sebastian akan membunuhnya pasti akan segera tiba. Dan yang bisa ia lakukan hanya menunggu. My first Kuroshitsuji's fanfiction.


**/Why or Why Not?/**

"Apa kau marah?"

"Tidak, _Bocchama_."

"Apa kau menyesal?"

"Tidak, _Bocchama_."

"Apa kau merasa ingin membunuhku sekarang?"

Hening.

Ciel menoleh ke arah Sebastian, _butler_-nya, yang berdiri diam di sampingnya, bagai patung pahatan paling sempurna di dunia.

"Apa itu perintah, _Bocchama_?"

Ciel menyunggingkan seringai tipis ketika mendengar pertanyaan balasan dari Sebastian.

Ia sebenarnya juga tidak tahu jawaban macam apa yang dia inginkan dengan menanyakan hal-hal tadi. Namun ia tak tahan untuk tidak bertanya tiap kali ia memandang Sebastian, iblis yang telah disumpah untuk menjadi pelayannya seumur hidup itu.

Ciel sendiri juga tak paham kenapa ia begitu mempedulikan isi hati Sebastian (kalau iblis itu masih punya hati). Ia tahu ia seharusnya tidak berusaha mencari tahu dan bersikap lemah begini. Ya, menurutnya kepedulian (walaupun ia bersikeras tidak menyebutnya sebagai rasa peduli) yang ia tunjukkan sekarang ini adalah salah satu tanda kelemahan. Tapi entahlah. Dia sudah terlalu lama hidup hanya dengan berpegang pada dendam, hingga sekarang setelah tak ada lagi dendam dan kebencian dalam dirinya, ia mungkin berusaha mencari pelampiasan lain. Dan kali ini Sebastian korbannya.

Iblis itu membuat kontrak dengannya empat tahun lalu. Empat tahun yang rasanya sudah berabad-abad. Dan karena suatu insiden, Sebastian takkan pernah mendapatkan imbalan atas jasa yang ia berikan selama ini, jiwa Ciel.

Ciel tahu Sebastian pasti merasa marah, kecewa, hingga mungkin sanggup membelah bumi menjadi dua bagian. Sebastian begitu mendambakan jiwanya, setelah sekian lama menjaga dan memupuknya dengan dendam dan kebencian. Namun penantiannya berakhir sia-sia. Dikarenakan seorang manusia bodoh bernama Alois Trancy yang terlampau kekanakkan dan dua iblis bodoh lainnya, Claude dan Hannah. Semuanya menjadi begitu rumit pada akhirnya.

Ciel tahu Sebastian pasti sudah bosan berada di sisinya. Apalagi tanpa jiwa yang bisa ia santap. Ia juga tahu bahwa Sebastian pasti sangat ingin menghabisinya saja. Tapi yang Ciel tidak tahu, kapan Sebastian akan merealisasikan itu?

Ciel selalu menunggu. Ia sepenuhnya yakin saat dimana Sebastian akan membunuhnya, pasti akan segera tiba. Dan yang bisa ia lakukan hanya menunggu.

Tidak. Ciel sama sekali tidak takut. Sudah bertahun-tahun sejak kata takut terkikis dari kamus hidupnya. Ia sudah menjanjikan jiwanya pada Sebastian, dulu. Dan itu berarti ia sudah memiliki janji dengan kematian. Walaupun kematian yang ia maksud di sini sama sekali berbeda dengan kematian bagi orang lain. Tak ada surga maupun neraka untuk Ciel Phantomhive.

Kenapa Sebastian masih terus ada di sisinya dengan (entahlah, apa ini kata yang cocok?) setia? Kenapa Sebastian tak kunjung membunuhnya saja? Agar tak ada lagi kontrak yang mengikat? Bahkan dulu Claude bisa dengan mudahnya menghabisi Alois walaupun status mereka saat itu masih _master _dan _servant_. Dan bagi Sebastian, membunuhnya hanya akan seperti membalikkan telapak tangan. Mudah.

Ciel tak habis pikir. Apa kata-kata Sebastian tentang ia ingin terus menjadi _butler_ yang sempurna baginya dulu itu serius? Tiap ia mengingat itu, rasanya ia selalu ingin tertawa.

Bukan berarti ia belum pernah menanyakan pertanyaan 'kenapa kau tidak membunuhku?' ke Sebastian sebelum ini. Bahkan itu adalah pertanyaan pertama yang terlontar dari mulutnya begitu ia tersadar dan sudah berubah menjadi iblis. Namun jawaban yang diberikan Sebastian waktu itu, menurutnya, terlalu naif. Bukan, Sebastian bukan berbohong saat itu. Ia sudah berjanji untuk tidak pernah berbohong pada Ciel, dan dia tak pernah mengingkari janji itu. Ciel hanya merasa jawaban itu janggal. Dan sebenarnya kejanggalan itulah yang sangat ingin Ciel ketahui. Kejanggalan yang membangkitkan rasa penasarannya.

Ciel hanya merasa ingin tahun tentang itu.

"Ini perintah, Sebastian," ucap Ciel, "jawab pertanyaanku, tidak dengan pertanyaan lain. Kenapa kau tidak membunuhku sekarang juga?"

Kembali hening.

Apa sesulit itukah pertanyaan yang diajukannya?

Ciel menatap Sebastian melalui sudut matanya dan betapa herannya ia, Sebastian tersenyum tipis. Senyum khasnya yang selalu tampak kejam.

Alih-alih menjawab, Sebastian mengarahkan kedua tangannya ke leher Ciel.

'_Jadi inilah saatnya,'_ batin Ciel, _'setelah aku mendesaknya, sekarang aku akan benar-benar berakhir.'_

Tidak, Ciel takkan mengelak.

"Tidak, _Bocchama_."

Dua kata yang meluncur halus dari mulut Sebastian membuat pupil Ciel melebar. Ia benar-benar menatap Sebastian kali ini, dan _butler_ itu rupanya mengulurkan tangannya ke arah leher Ciel untuk membetulkan kerah kemejanya, bukan mencekiknya sepertinya perkiraannya tadi.

Sebastian mendongak dan mata merahnya bertemu dengan mata biru kelam milik Ciel.

"Kalau saya ingin membunuh Anda, saya bisa lakukan sebelum Anda berubah menjadi seperti ini," Sebastian menambahkan.

"Tapi dulu kau bilang…."

Senyum Sebastian membuat Ciel membiarkan kalimatnya menggantung.

"Saya sendiri sebenarnya tidak yakin, _Bocchama_. Namun saya rasa akan menunggu waktu yang tepat untuk mulai bertindak dan memastikan."

Ciel mengernyit. "Waktu seperti apa yang menurutmu tepat?"

Sebastian selesai membetulkan pakaian Ciel, namun ia tidak segera menegakkan diri.

"Seperti saat ini."

Dan sebelum Ciel menyadarinya, Sebastian telah membungkamnya hingga ia tidak bisa lagi berbicara, bahkan lupa bagaimana cara bernapas. Hanya Sebastian yang mampu ia rasakan.

**/fin/**

Fanfic Kuroshitsuji pertama saya orz Dan rasanya begitu ambigu u,u Ini adalah fic yang iseng-iseng ditulis karena insomnia dan depresi pasca nonton Kuroshitsuji II. Saya sendiri sebelumnya belum pernah baca fanfic Kuroshitsuji manapun, jadi maaf kalau OOC parah, dan ada kesalahan dalam cara bicara Sebastian ke Ciel dan sebaliknya orz.

Sebenarnya, daripada menggambarkan rasa penasaran Ciel, fanfic ini kok sepertinya lebih menggambarkan rasa penasaran saya. Hehehe. Ah, dan maaf kalau judulnya amat sangat tidak nyambung dengan ceritanya. Saya sendiri juga bingung mau ngasih judul apa ke fic ini, dan karena waktu bikin fic ini lagi dengerin lagunya Katakiri Reika-san yang judulnya Why or Why Not, jadilah kalimat itu sebagai judul dari fic ini pula orz.

Kalau begitu, kekurangannya mohon di-review ^^ hehehe.

**Disclaimer: Yana Toboso**

ALWAYS KEEP THE FAITH


End file.
